Happiness
by Black Koneko
Summary: Nuestro grupo de viajeros llega a Celes y lo que ahi encuentran causa un gran cambio en la forma de pensar de Kurogane...Shounen aiYaoi KuroFye...AshuraFye...Angst al principio y un Omake creado para romper la tensión XD
1. Arrivo

_**Jojojo! Aqui presento esta historia que Sen-chan (aka Princess of Kamui) y yo escribimos! Espero sea de su agrado a pesar de los pequeños errores de continuidad XD...cuando la hicimos yo aun no habia leído mas que hasta el cap 138 X.X...y en serio tratamos de que los personajes no fueran tan OOC pero bueno...gomen ne -.-...**_

_**Disclaimer: **Obviamente ni Senko ni yo somos las propietarias de los personajes...ese privilegio pertenece a las talentosas CLAMP (si nosotras tuvieramos el control otro cuento sería el manga XD). Lo único de lo que somos propietarias es de la historia, asi que no nos demanden por derechos de autor o cosas así ¬¬U.  
_

_**Introduccion: **Nuestro grupo de viajeros llega a Celes, el país a donde Fye no quería regresar¿que encontrarán ahi?...digamos que es una fumada alterna a los acontecimientos del manga...con un toque de Shounen ai Kuro x Fay  
_

**_ADVERTENCIA!!! Este fic contiene Shounen ai/Yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas, por tu propio bien...en especial el Omake XD. También advierto que en los capítulos siguientes hay una escena de violación...beware... _  
**

** "Happiness"**

Sakura había sido herida, lo cual cambiaba el destino de todos los jóvenes presentes, ella como deseo de ganar pidió ir a otro mundo, uno de sueños, en donde se encuentra con Watanuki, a quien le comenta los motivos de sus actos, sobre todo porque sabe que ella y Fye son parecidos, y trata de evitarle sufrimiento al rubio, dejándolo con Kurogane.

Los chicos al ver esto deciden ayudar a la chica en cuestión, llegando al mítico lugar de celes, de donde es originario Fye, para buscar el cuerpo, atender la herida, y finalmente regresar a casa.

Fye: Usen abrigos chicos, celes es un lugar helado

Kurogane no podía evitar preocuparse por el rubio, no podía creer como incluso en momentos así podía seguir sonriendo de esa forma...¿que no se supone que en ese mundo se encontraba Ashura-ou? y aún así el mago no quería demostrar sus sentimientos, aún no confiaba en ellos al parecer…

Kurogane¿Estás seguro de esto? Siempre podemos decirle al panecillo que vayamos a otro mundo...

Fye: No, se lo debo a ella, es lo menos que puedo hacer - sonrio.

Mokona¡¡No soy un panecillo¡¡Soy Mo-ko-na!!

Sakura: - tiembla - vaya que es un lugar frió tu país Fye-san - tiembla .

Syaoran: Permíteme mantenerte calida… - Entonces Syaoran la abraza pero Sakura se aleja de él rápidamente totalmente apenada.

Sakura: N-no...Estoy bien así, gracias Syaoran-kun

Fye: Esa herida es un poco profunda Sakura-san, necesitamos calor, iré por leña, después de todo conozco muy bien este país - Fye salió en búsqueda de leña, una destruida cabaña que habían encontrado en el bosque les servía de refugio provisional.

Mientras, una misteriosa figura observaba cada movimiento que hacia el rubio vampiro, lo seguía a través del bosque y miraba sus acciones.

Fye estaba en el bosque seleccionando troncos que no estuvieran tan húmedos por la nieve, trataba de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible ya que no quería que sus amigos se congelaran, cuando por fin había recolectado una cantidad razonable de madera y se disponía a volver, escucho un crujido de ramas a su espalda e instintivamente volvió la mirada para ver que había sido.

Fye: Tú...eres...

En la tienda de campaña...

Kurogane¿¡Que le sucede a ese tonto mago¡Me estoy congelando! Apuesto a que con esos brazos de niña terminará trayendo sólo un par de ramitas...será mejor que le vaya a ayudar ¬¬

Dicho lo anterior Kurogane cruzaba la destartalada puerta de la cabaña, dejando a Syaoran para cuidar a la princesa, y así ir donde se encontraba el rubio mago.

Pero al ir en busca de Fye, nunca esperó la escena que vio frente a sus ojos.

Fye estaba paralizado de miedo y una figura cubierta por un gran abrigo lo tenía preso entre sus brazos, lo único que podía ver Kurogane eran las lágrimas silenciosas de Fye y como temblaba, aún no sabía si era de frió o miedo, pero se inclinaba por la segunda, al parecer algo le había dicho la misteriosa figura.

La figura al percatarse del intruso de ojos rojos no perdió tiempo en volver a ocultarse en el bosque...no sin antes volver a susurrarle algo a Fye en el oído para después depositarlo suavemente sobre la nieve para poder emprender su huida. Kurogane ni siquiera intento atacarle, en estos momentos le preocupaba más el estado del rubio...

Kurogane¿Fye¡¿Qué tienes Fye¡¡Oi¡¡Reacciona!! - Lo sacudía para tratar de que reaccionara, pero el aún seguía en shock.

Fye: Ashura-ou...Yuui...Ashura-ou... - Parecía niño autista repitiendo esos nombres, aún temblaba y traviesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no se había percatado de la presencia de Kurogane.

Fye: Yuui...Ashura-ou... - se hacia bolita y las lágrimas seguían saliendo

Kurogane no tenia otra opción...no era algo que quisiera hacer, pero Fye simplemente no reaccionaba...SLAP - La pesada mano del ninja golpeó la delicada mejilla del mago...obviamente Kurogane había medido bastante su fuerza ya que no quería hacerle daño...

Kurogane¡Fye reacciona por favor¿Qué te sucedió¿¿Acaso la persona de hace un instante era Ashura-ou??

Con la cachetada Fye pareció volver un poco en sí, pareció recordar un poco quién era y qué hacia ahí...

Fye: ...Kurogane...lo siento...

Kurogane¿Lo sientes¿Qué te sucede? no tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón...¿¿eh??...Espera ¡¡que te pasa!!

En ese instante Fye abrazo fuertemente al ninja y comenzó a llorar, era un llanto silencioso pero de profunda tristeza, Kurogane a pesar de ser un tipo rudo y no acostumbrado a esa clase de despliegues emocionales no era tan desalmado como para negarle a su amigo la oportunidad de desahogarse, es más, quería decirle algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor, pero no sabía qué, en realidad no se le ocurría cómo actuar en una situación así. Entonces sólo por insitnto Kurogane abrazó a su rubio amigo, y por primera vez consolaba a alguien, no lo pensó, sólo seguía lo que su corazón le dictaba.

Así se mantuvieron por unos minutos, poco a poco Fye recobró totalmente la compostura y soltó sus brazos del cuerpo de Kurogane.

Kurogane¿Quieres…hablar? – Dijo dudoso.

Fye: No, estoy bien...gracias...- Respondió mientras usaba las amplias mangas de su abrigo para secar las frías lágrimas que humedecían su rostro.

Kurogane¿Sabes? No es bueno enfrentarse solo al mundo... puedes confiar en nosotros...tal vez yo no sea el mas indicado, pero Sakura-hime es muy buena para todo esto...tal vez incluso el manjuu blanco te pueda alegrar un poco con sus tonterías...

Fye¡Volvamos¡Los demás se preocuparan por nosotros! - Exclamó con su clásica sonrisa y levantándose rápidamente.

Kurogane no pudo evitar mas que enfurecerse un poco por dentro ¿por qué evitaba siempre este tema¿Por qué no podían saber un poco mas del pasado del rubio? se suponía que para eso estaban los amigos ¿no?...para ayudarse en momentos difíciles.

Kurogane: ...ya voy.

Rápidamente juntaron la leña y regresaron con los chicos, quienes ya se estaban preocupando por ellos, así que sin perder tiempo encendieron la chimenea de la pequeña sala principal de su refugio.


	2. Pasado

Entrada la noche, Fye salía sigilosamente de la tienda, sin saber que lo miraba Kurogane, iba a su encuentro con Ashura-ou, ya que recordaba las ultimas palabras de este: "ven a mi como antes, se solo mió, sino acabare con tu felicidad" sabía que era una trampa y aún así no podía evitarlo, se dirigió de nuevo al frió bosque para encontrarlo.

Obviamente Kurogane no iba a dejar solo al mago, así que se decidió a seguirlo sigilosamente, algo en extremo sencillo para él dado que era un ninja. Pronto se percató que Fye se dirigía al mismo lugar donde horas antes había sido encontrado por Ashura-ou.

Kurogane¿Pero qué estará pensando este mago...? - Dijo en voz baja para si mismo.

En eso la voz de Fye lleno el lugar, sorprendiendo a todos.

Fye: He venido como tan elocuentemente me lo has pedido Ashura-ou, sal, pero te advierto, tocas a alguno de ellos y yo te mato ¿entendiste? No por nada te encerré en el pasado, y lo sabes.

Ashura: Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación, al parecer sabes lo que te conviene si los quieres proteger, pero no quiero ser el único en saludarte después de tanto tiempo...he traído a alguien mas para que te vea...

Fye no pudo evitar una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con miedo cuando vio que detrás de Ashura se encontraba Yuui.

Yuui: Hola...Fye... Tiempo sin vernos querido hermano.

Las últimas palabras eran dichas con sarcasmo total.

Fye estaba que no podía ni hablar, no solo enfrentaría a Ashura-ou, sino también a su propio hermano gemelo, el cual estaba igual que cuando los tiraron en ese basurero para dejarlos morir

Fye: ...Yuui...

Fye: Yuui...en verdad...lo lamento tanto... - Mientras tanto el ninja trataba de comprender la situación...pero dado que el mago nunca contaba mucho de su pasado lo único que podía deducir es que algo malo iba a suceder...

Kurogane: Demonios...no puedo salir en este momento...se supone que yo no debería estar aquí... – Impotente por la situación se limitó a seguir vigilando.

Yuui: Dices que lo lamentas, sin embargo... Fye, ambos sabemos la verdad de esas palabras... - se acercaba a Fye.

Ashura-Ou: Los gemelos se reúnen¿no era ese tu deseo pequeño Yuui?

Yuui: Así es Ashura-ou, después de todo, él me mató, y quería ver la cara de mi asesino de nuevo.

Yuui continuaba acercándose a Fye, mientras Ashura los veía con una divertida mirada... ¡Cómo disfrutaba ver sufrir a Fye!

Yuui¿Aún lo recuerdas verdad¡Recuerda lo que paso ese día hermano! En ese instante Yuui abrazó a Fye...como si de verdad lo hubiera extrañado durante todo este tiempo...pero en realidad lo único que buscaba era que los recuerdos volvieran para atormentarle...lo apisonó fuertemente en sus brazos y le susurró al oído...

Yuui: Recuerda... - Fue entonces como si un hechizo cayera sobre Fye y le hiciera revivir ese horrible día de nuevo.

Fye se sumía en sus recuerdos, podía ver de nuevo a ese ser que les prometía la libertad, sin embargo, sólo a uno iba a darle tan preciado premio, y el que tuvo que elegir fue Fye, quien, en ese ambiente de cuerpos inertes y sufriendo la locura de su gemelo, decidió que era mejor salvarse él, lo cual el ente acepto y lo salvó, no sin antes mostrarle a Fye como Yuui caía al piso, muriendo al instante, el recuerdo grabado en su mente.

En el exterior, sólo se veía a un Fye deshecho, llorando a todo pulmón siendo abrazado fuertemente por Yuui, quien aún mantenía la apariencia de la edad de cuando murió, poco a poco sabía que los recuerdos del otro rubio resurgirían, y que quedaría sumido en la oscuridad, silenciosamente una sonrisa asomo sus labios mientras Fye seguía sin articular palabra, solo estaba de rodillas llorando por su elección del pasado.

Mientras tanto Ashura se acercaba a Fye lentamente...

Ashura: Vamos Yuui...creo que ya lo has hecho sufrir bastante con esos recuerdos...supongo que tuvo una buena razón para hacer lo que hizo... ¿no es así mi querido Fye?

Fye: ... - Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos nuevamente.

Ashura: No, no, no...mi adorado Fye, no debemos arrepentirnos de las decisiones que tomamos en la vida...estoy seguro de que esta rencilla entre hermanos tendrá solución - Dijo sarcásticamente Ashura mientras se inclinaba para estar al lado de Fye y Yuui. Kurogane no se pudo resistir más...al demonio el sigilo y el hecho que solo vigilaría...Fye parecía estar en un shock mayor al que estuvo en esa misma tarde...Dios¡Kurogane podría jurar que ni siquiera respiraba! y parecía que Ashura-ou iba a aprovecharse de que estaba indefenso en ese instante...y él no lo permitiría...

En esos momentos Fye no era conciente de lo que sucedía, unas manos lo rodeaban, tumbándolo al piso cubierto de nieve, Yuui miraba con cara de fascinación al ver a Fye sufrir, después de todo le guardaba rencor por matarlo indirectamente, así que el cuidaba los alrededores, sabiendo perfectamente que Kurogane estaba cerca, Ashura mientras besaba a Fye aprovechando la falta de respuesta del rubio que estaba bajo él

Por su parte Fye tenia en su cara silenciosas lágrimas rodando sus rosadas mejillas, su mirada perdida en el infinito cielo azul, un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, y no sabía si era porque le dolía aceptar que prefirió sobrevivir él, o por tener encima de sí a Ashura y no quitarlo sabiendo que, de querer hacerlo, lo hubiera hecho tiempo atrás. La imagen del rostro de Kurogane se aparecía en su mente, sin saber porque.

Ashura: Tal parece que extrañabas esto...siempre ha habido una parte de ti que adora ser controlado - besó nuevamente al rubio- …Aunque es un poco mas divertido cuando opones cierta resistencia...como antes... - Al ver esa escena el juicio de Kurogane se nubló por completo...saltó de su escondite en las ramas del árbol y se abalanzó sobre Ashura...

Kurogane¡¡Maldito¡¡¡Déjalo ir!!! - Gritó mientras desenvainaba su espada, pero obviamente el ninja no contaba con que Yuui ya se había percatado de su presencia, menos aún esperaba que este cadáver andante intentaría detenerlo a la mitad del camino...

Yuui: No podrás lastimar a Ashura-sama, no lo permitiré... - A pesar de su apariencia su magia era igual, o más fuerte que la de Fye, por lo que mandaba a volar a Kurogane con cierta facilidad.

Ashura: Parece ser que teníamos compañía... pero Yuui-chan se encargara de él, mientras Fye, volverás a ser mío como en el pasado, pero ahora yo no seré encerrado en ese frío cubo de hielo... no...Ahora será mas interesante...

Fye seguía en estado catatónico, no escuchaba las voces de su alrededor, su vista comenzaba a nublarse, ya no sentía nada, ni los besos llenos de pasión y furia que le daba Ashura. Sabía que era cuestión de momentos para que perdiera la conciencia, sabía de los riesgos que eso podía traer, pero lentamente se entrego a esa oscuridad que era la inconciencia, justo bajo el peso de Ashura y ante la mirada de los dos presentes. Kurogane iba de nuevo a su encuentro para salvar a Fye, no iba a permitir que Ashura lo maltratara así como así, vengaría a Fye a como diera lugar, sin importar si Yuui se interponía.

Fye se desvanecía y a pesar que era Ashura el que estaba sobre él, el rostro de Kurogane era lo que su mente proyectaba. Kurogane hacía todo lo posible por pasar a Yuui y poder ayudar a Fye...pero nunca había luchado contra un mago tan poderoso...o más bien no había luchado contra alguien tan poderoso y con tanta sed de venganza...los ataques de Yuui eran frenéticos...sumamente fuertes, pero por lo mismo poco certeros, ninguno le había dado de lleno, aunque aún así salía disparado por el impacto expansivo...

Kurogane¡No dejaré que un cadáver me gane demonios!...y ese estúpido Fye que lo único que sabe hacer es quedarse pasmado...¡OI FYE¡¡REACCIONA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!

Fye: ...Kuro...ga...ne... - Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de quedar completamente inconsciente...


	3. Celos

Al notar que Fye se había desmayado, Ashura empezó a quitarle las ropas al mago, a pesar del frío que hacia en Celes, su gran capa cubriendo todo lo que pasaba, al parecer se vengaba de estar encerrado en el fondo del hielo. Mientras Kurogane aprovechaba las fallas de Yuui y empezaba a regresar los golpes, agarrando el ritmo de Yuui y preguntándose mentalmente si así de fuerte en poderes seria _su_ mago…_su_ mago ¿eh? Interesante pensamiento, volteó a los alrededores buscando al chico de sus pensamientos.

Kurogane: ¡¿EH?!…¿O.O? (¡¿¡¿Que diablos piensa hacerle ese pervertido a Fye?!?!) – pensó…CRASH Kurogane se estrelló contra una roca...Uno de los ataques de Yuui había logrado darle mientras estaba distraído viendo lo que Ashura le hacia al inconsciente mago de ojos cerúleos.

Kurogane: Eso dolió pequeña momia...se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca...y ya me estoy cansando de esto... – se puso de pie de nuevo.

Yuui: ¡¡Jajaja!!...¡Si sigues intentando darme con esa tonta espada lo único que conseguirás será que te mate! Ashura-sama me ha enseñado bien y mis poderes son muy superiores a los de mi hermano en este momento...¡¡¡Así que te imaginarás de lo que soy capaz!!! ¡¡Ja ja ja!! - se preparaba para un nuevo ataque

Ashura tenía tanto tiempo sin disfrutar de esa blanca piel...encerrado en ese témpano solitario sin poder "jugar" con su querido Fye...tocar su suave cabello y aspirar la esencia de su cuerpo...besaba con hambrienta pasión cada rincón del pecho de Fye...su cuello, sus labios...reclamaba lo que siempre había sido suyo

Kurogane sabía que las palabras del chico eran verdad, no podía negarlo, en el estado del rubio hasta un gato era mas fuerte que él. Así se seguía preparando para la lucha, necesitaba salvar a cierto rubio de cierto ente pervertido. Mientras, dicho "ente" se deleitaba con el cuerpo de Fye, ya había conseguido desvestirlo, y se estaba cansando de jugar con el estando inconciente, así que de un solo movimiento saco su miembro de entre sus ropas, listo para la verdadera acción, así que mientras la batalla continuaba, el de una estocada había entrado al cuerpo de Fye, haciendo que del dolor recobrara el conocimiento, sólo para verse poseído por Ashura, en la nieve y con Kurogane luchando contra su hermano para ayudarlo, un alarido de dolor salió de su seca garganta, las lágrimas y su llanto le impedían respirar con facilidad.

El ninja no podía ver completamente lo que pasaba ya que la capa de Ashura seguía velando toda la escena pero era fácil de suponerlo al ver el rostro del ahora consciente Fye y la forma es que Ashura movía su cuerpo

Fye: (no...de nuevo...pensé que...esto no volvería a repetirse...) ... - El mago hacia todo lo posible por no demostrarle a Ashura ninguna clase de gesto que delatara el placer que estaba sintiendo...porque Ashura tenia razón, él disfrutaba esto, y no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara...su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse debido a la excitación y sus caderas por si mismas se movían al ritmo de Ashura...y aún así no podía evitar llorar...llorar por los recuerdos que acababan de ser revividos...por la culpa que había cargado todo ese tiempo...llorar porque no tenía la fuerza para resistirse a Ashura...llorar porque Kurogane lo presenciaría todo...tal vez fuera mejor dejarse llevar por el placer y olvidarse por unos instantes de la tristeza de su vida...

Kurogane no sabía de los pensamientos del rubio mago, así que se concentraba en vencer a Yuui, quien era su primer rival. Mientras Ashura marcaba a Fye como suyo con leves (y no tan leves) mordiscos, recorriendo todo lo que era humanamente posible mientras la capa aun tapara parte de las acciones del rey. Ashura sólo sonreía al ver la escena, así que levemente se inclino al oído de Fye y le susurro - "Te gusta esto, ¿verdad? ¿O lo prefieres más duro?" Mientras se movía bruscamente en el interior del mago.

Fye: ...- Mordía su labio para evitar que algún grito, fuese de dolor o de placer, escapara de su boca...no le daría el gusto a Ashura...lo que no podía evitar era seguir derramando lágrimas. Los pensamientos de Fye se revolvían en su cabeza...¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no simplemente hacía algo para detener a Ashura...? ¿Acaso disfrutaba con el dolor que le causaba? A cada minuto resultaba más difícil seguir razonando, el dolor provocado por la fuerza en las embestidas de Ashura hacían que sus respiración fuera entrecortada e insuficiente...¡No!...¡No se desmayaría de nuevo!

Yuui: Parece que mi hermano no quiere ser rescatado... ¿no lo crees? - Yuui acentuó la fuerza de la última frase disparando un nuevo ataque hacia Kurogane.

El guerrero ardía en celos al escuchar la frase de la boca de Yuui, no sabía si lo que decía era cierto, pero una cosa se quedaba en su inconciente: Fye nunca le había pedido que lo salvara, a pesar de saber que el estaba ahí. ¿Podría ser que el chico tuviera razón y Fye en verdad no quisiera ser rescatado? Poniendo esos pensamientos de lado, en un arranque de coraje, corre y ataca a Yuui tomándolo por sorpresa, dejando al chico inconciente tras su poderoso ataque que terminó estrellándolo contra un árbol, ahora se dirigía a donde estaba Ashura.

Mientras eso pasaba, Ashura se divertía con el cuerpo del mago, sabía que pronto el mago se desmayaría pero lo llenaría de placer para que no sucediera, así que mientras seguía con las poderosas embestidas, empezaba a masajear el miembro del rubio, cubriendo sus labios con los del otro chico, ahogando sus gemidos, apoderándose de su boca, llevando a la locura de pasión a Fye

Fye sabía que Kurogane lo observaría todo...no tenía idea de cómo le afectaría, ¿De verdad le importaba de _ese _modo? Había venido a rescatarle...pero ¿por qué razón? eso aún no lo sabía a ciencia cierta...Dios...pensar se volvía complicado en esos momentos...Fye decidió mejor dejarse llevar por el placer...la parte dolorosa ya había pasado dado que su cuerpo se había 'ajustado' a Ashura así que empezó devolver los besos y a rodear el cuerpo del Rey con sus delgados brazos... La ira de Kurogane solo se incremento más al ver eso... ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? en realidad su ira no era provocado por lo que Ashura hacía...mas bien era provocada por las respuestas de Fye a las acciones de Ashura...él lo estaba...disfrutando...esto sin duda eran celos... ¿celos?...por... ¿amor?

Kurogane ya no razonaba entre lo que pensaba y decía, un ataque de celos mostraba lo que pensaba en el fondo, ya que ahí, enfrente de ellos grito: "¿PARA ESO ME MOLESTÉ EN VENIR A VER QUE TENÍAS? ¿PARA VERTE GOZAR EN BRAZOS DE ÁLGUIEN MAS? FYE D. FLOWRIGHT ESTAS EQUIVOCADO...¡LIBRATE DE ESTA SITUACIÓN COMO PUEDAS, AL PARECER LA ESTAS DISFRUTANDO MUY BIEN!" Sin mas que decir, dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso a la cabaña, un dolor punzante en el pecho y unas inmensas ganas de llorar invadieron su ser, cosa que se le hacia extraño, era un sentimiento ajeno a el. Mientras Fye escuchaba todas las palabras, al igual que Ashura, quien sólo tenía una mirada triunfante sobre el moreno.

Fye: ... - Su mente lentamente procesaba las palabras...

Ashura: Parece que la única persona a la que le importabas se ha ido...siempre terminas solo...es tan triste - Pero el rostro de Ashura, con esa sonrisa de satisfacción no mostraba compasión alguna por el rubio... - (Maldito ninja...arruinó el momento) -

El reclamo de Kurogane pareció regresar a Fye un poco a la realidad... ¡no!...eso significaba tener que pensar de nuevo...demonios...así que... ¿Si le importa de _ese_ modo? o mas bien le importaba a juzgar por su reacción...pero...este era su castigo por el pecado que cometió cuando niño...estar a merced de Ashura para expiar su culpa...y ¿qué mas le quedaba que disfrutar su condena lo más que pudiera?

Fye: ... Ashura intentó besar a Fye de nuevo, lo consiguió, pero fue como besar una estatua...hace unos instantes Fye ya se había rendido a él...ahora tendría que hacer algo más para recuperar su atención de nuevo... - ...Ku...ro...ga...ne...sa...ma... - Su voz estaba entrecortada, quería ir con el moreno, abrazarlo, pero sabía que era imposible, silenciosas lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Ashura: ¡TU ESTAS BAJO MIS ÓRDENES! ¡NO OSES LLAMAR A ESE MALDITO!

Y de buenas a primeras en el bosque retumbó la paliza de Ashura hacia Fye, haciendo que Kurogane buscara el motivo del ruido.

El sonido causado por la bofetada que Ashura le había dado al ojiazul había alcanzado los sensibles oídos del guerrero...pero lo que hizo que sintiera la necesidad de volver a donde su ¿amado? mago estaba no fue eso...sino las palabras que escucho antes...Kurogane ¿sama?...Fye no le había llamado de una forma distinta a "Kurogane" desde el incidente de los vampiros y de que habían hecho el trato con Yuuko...él no había hablado en toda la noche...y cuando lo hizo fue para llamarle...a pesar de que aún estaba enojado sintió que un gran peso se iba de su cuerpo...

Kurogane: Pero que ni crea que lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente - Dijo mientras daba media vuelta y regresaba a toda prisa a donde estaba Fye...el amor te lleva a hacer cosas extrañas...

Al dar media vuelta y llegar, vio la escena, no conforme con haber golpeado al rubio y que este solo repitiera "Kurogane-sama" entre lágrimas, vio como Ashura se desesperaba y comenzaba a ahorcar al rubio, el pálido rostro del joven tornándose de un color azulado, sus labios empezaban a ponerse morados y su vista estaba muy nublada, pero aún así repetía el nombre de Kurogane.

Ashura: ¡JUGUETE DE PORQUERIA! ¡DI MI NOMBRE! ¡SABES QUE LO TIENES QUE DECIR, QUE TIENES QUE SEGUIR TODO LO QUE YO DIGA! ¡LA MALDICION TE LO INDICA! - Gritaba mientras zarandeaba al rubio, sin soltar su cuello.

Yuui seguía tirado cerca de un árbol, tal como su hermano, parecía que no era fuerte ante los ataques físicos, Kurogane nuevamente se acercó hacia donde Ashura y Fye estaba recostados... Cuando se estuvo lo suficientemente cerca su mirada se encontró con la de Fye...como pudo ser tan idiota...cegado por los celos había olvidado algo importante...los hermosos ojos celestes del mago siempre habían reflejado la realidad de sus sentimientos...nunca habían sido sus acciones...y ahora esa mirada llena de lágrimas...tan triste...tan solitaria...su dolor no era causado por el castigo físico que su frágil cuerpo estaba recibiendo...era porque ÉL lo abandono...

Kurogane: No sabía que en este país un loco pudiera llegar a ser rey... - Le dijo a Ashura mientras cerraba aun mas la distancia entre ellos y acercaba su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, detuvo su mano, aún no era seguro usarla estando Fye tan cerca.

Ashura estaba fuera de sus cabales...no se daba cuenta de lo que Kurogane hacia...

Ashura: ¡DEJA DE MIRARLO! ¡TU ME PERTENECES! – Soltó otra bofetada que esta vez causo que un hilo de sangre se derramara del labio de Fye.

El mago ya no sentía, el frío del clima de celes lo estaba congelando, sabía que Ashura lo estaba zarandeando sólo por como su vista se movía sin q el moviera su cuerpo, sabía que eso no era bueno, luchaba por estar conciente, pero iba perdiendo la batalla, el frío había ganado terreno. Ashura solo miraba el cuerpo de Fye, lujuria y locura visibles en sus ojos, no se había percatado de la presencia de Kurogane, al menos no hasta que el moreno de un golpe logro quitarlo de Fye, en cuya piel se notaban ya los estragos del frío

El dolor que Fye sintió cuando Ashura salió de su interior tan violentamente debido al golpe que recibió de Kurogane era lo que le faltaba para quedar inconsciente de nuevo...

Fye: vol...volviste... - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de quedar desmayado de nuevo.


	4. Batalla

Ashura: ¿Planeas atacarme joven guerrero? En ese caso que empiece la lucha... el premio para el ganador será Fye, se usaran las armas de nuestra elección, y por lo que veo has escogido una espada, bien, yo elijo usar magia... a diferencia de mi juguete yo no dudare en usarla...- Empezaba a usar su magia para crear ilusiones.

Kurogane: Como quieras, el resultado será el mismo, pateare tu trasero Ashura.

Aunque le costara aceptarlo Kurogane sabía que enfrentarse a Ashura sería difícil...pero ya se las ingeniaría de algún modo... por ahora su principal problema eran las sombras que comenzaban a rodearlo...

Kurogane: ¿¡Que demo...!? - El ninja no tenia ni la menor idea de que eran esas cosas, sólo sabía que era mejor no dejar que se acercasen a él...

Poco a poco era rodeado, su espada acabando con las sombras que estaban a su alcance, mientras luchaba con las sombras buscaba con su mirada a Ashura, viendo la mirada divertida en el rostro de aquel su cólera aumentaba, lo cual incrementaba la voracidad de sus ataques, poco a poco fue luchando hasta abrirse paso a donde estaba Ashura, terminando cara a cara con el hombre de largos cabellos negros

Kurogane: Vamos, vamos... ¿en verdad quieres que suponga que el gran Ashura-ou al cual Fye le teme tanto es sólo un cobarde que se refugia detrás de sus lacayos y de inútiles ilusiones? Ja ja ja...yo pensé que tenias dignidad, ¡si quieres pelear hazlo directamente! - Al concluir su reto verbal se abalanzo a toda velocidad hacia Ashura...espada en mano fuertemente agarrada...estaba dispuesto a todo... - ¡AAAARRGH! - El sonido del viento al ser cortado por la hoja de metal acompaño el grito de guerra...después un estruendo eléctrico invadió el lugar...una centella azulina llenó por unos segundos el lugar y Kurogane salió disparado hacia el árbol mas próximo...

Kurogane: Bastardo...eres tan cobarde que prefieres usar un campo de energía...

Ashura: Mi joven guerrero - Sonreía - esto no es cobardía, mas bien le llamo astucia...además cada uno fue libre de escoger su método para luchar - Seguía sonriendo.

Kurogane: (Que tipo tan cambiante...de verdad debe de estar loco... en un momento esta absorto en la lujuria, después esta irreconocible por la ira y ahora sonríe como si nada...) - Esto de verdad le hartaba - Que fastidio... Pero bueno alguna ventaja de lucha debía darte, y creo que ese campo es mucha ventaja, aprovéchala mientras resista mis ataques. Poco a poco sus ataques se incrementaban, ya no salía volando debido al campo de energía y el filo de la espada empezaban a rayar la superficie del campo que cubría a Ashura, sorprendiéndolo. Poco a poco la batalla se hacia mas cerrada, los poderes casi iguales.

El cuerpo de Kurogane comenzaba a cansarse, al parecer lo físico contra la magia no tenía demasiadas ventajas...era cierto que el campo de Ashura ya se había debilitado bastante pero si quería ganar tendría que combatir magia con magia...¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes?...el guerrero se regaño a si mismo por haber pasado por alto algo tan importante.

Ashura: Vamos ninja...date por vencido, aun si lograses destruir mi barrera podría vencerte con un ataque directo...y esta batalla ha tomado mas tiempo del esperado, ya me esta aburriendo...no puedo esperar a seguir disfrutando con mi _juguete_ - Cuando dijo esas ultimas palabras Ashura sonrió aún más y clavo una mirada llena de malicia en los ojos de Kurogane, pero la sonrisa pronto desapareció porque en ese momento descubrió en esa mirada la verdadera intención del guerrero...

Kurogane: ¡¡CHIRYU-JIN-EN-BU!! – Un rayo de luz envolvió la hoja de la katana de Kurogane y salió disparada a gran velocidad directo al lugar donde Ashura se encontraba.

El ataque había tomado desprevenido a Ashura, él no pensaba que una simple espada como esa tuviera tal poder, así que nada lo había preparado para eso. ¿El resultado? Ashura siendo casi rostizado por el poderoso ataque de Kurogane, resultando con un brazo herido y un pie lastimado, y unas cuantas heridas menores

Ashura: Hacia ya bastante tiempo desde que alguien había logrado dañarme tanto… - Escupió un poco de sangre al piso - ...mis felicitaciones, esa espada es asombrosa y vaya que sabes manejarla... - trato de levantarse, pero una mueca de dolor pareció cruzar fugazmente su rostro... Kurogane decidió aprovechar que Ashura no podía moverse libremente debido a las heridas... ¡era ahora o nunca!

Kurogane: Parece que nuestro juego termina aquí Ou-sama...¡yo gano! - el tajo de la espada fue rápido...limpio... ¿certero?...La espada estaba clavada en un árbol...lo único que había logrado cortar era un pequeño pergamino de papel con unos extraños símbolos en el... - ¡¡DIABLOS!! ¡¡SABÍA QUE ERAS UN COBARDE!! – se agacho y recogió el papel - Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que la sangre que bañaba parte de la nieve alrededor del pergamino era real...y era de ese bastardo...o sea que sí logró dañarlo. Kurogane reaccionó y volvió la cabeza a donde se encontraba Yuui, naturalmente tampoco estaba...seguramente él fue quien lo salvó...después de todo debía proteger a su amo...

Kurogane seguía enojado por el engaño, pero le daba prioridad a su compañero, después de todo era quien lo había pasado peor en esa noche, y el frío no ayudaba para nada, así que lentamente se acerco al rubio, cargándolo mientras lo envolvía en el abrigo del chico y su propio abrigo, Fye seguía desmayado, inconcientemente buscando el calor del moreno, quien no se quejaba de tener así de cerca a su rubio acompañante así. Silenciosamente regresaron a la cabaña, Kurogane se encerró junto al cuerpo de Fye en un cuarto y empezó a curarlo, tratando cada herida con sumo cuidado, no quería incomodar más al chico de cabellos claros

Poco le habían importado los regaños de Sakura-hime y de Mokona...la primera reclamaba que estaba muy preocupada porque ruidos como de batalla la habían despertado y cuando fue a advertirles no los había encontrado en su habitación, la segunda alegaba que debido a eso Syaoran había tenido que salir en su búsqueda... Kurogane pasó de largo con el mago en brazos...dejando gotas de sangre en el camino...sólo se limitó a pedirles agua y trapos limpios...al parecer cuando vieron la sangre comprendieron que era mejor dejar los regaños para después...

Mokona: ¡Kurorin malo! ¡Como pudiste dejar que a Fye le pasara algo así!

Sakura: Moko-chan!...Toma Kurogane-san - le dio unos trapos y una bandeja con agua limpia –

Kurogane: Gracias.

Fue entonces que se encerró...


	5. Confusion

Ya ahora esto...

Fye: ...mmhm...ahh!

Kurogane: /// apenado (¡¿Qué clase de persona hace esos sonidos cuando alguien le venda unas heridas!?) - No obstante el ninja no detuvo su labor de enfermero...su prioridad era evitar que las heridas empeoraran...vaya que Ashura se había enojado para darle semejantes golpes...

Poco a poco las frías manos de Kurogane recorrían el cuerpo de Fye curando las heridas más visibles y grandes, para luego seguir con las mas pequeñas, aplicando vendas y limpiando heridas, cada vez que su mano sin querer rozaba de mas el cuerpo del mago se podían escuchar mas '...mmhh...ah...' de la boca de Fye, ocasionando mas de un sonrojo en el rostro de Kurogane, quien revisaba cada parte del cuerpo del mago para evitar dejar heridas sin tratar, al cabo de una horas había terminado de tratar las heridas que eran mas grandes y de mayor posibilidad de riesgo, así que lentamente lo recostó en la cama y lo dejó dormir, sabía que necesita respuestas a lo ocurrido, y más de una vez se vio tentado a moverlo y despertarlo, pero su juicio le decía que necesitaba dormir para recuperarse y mientras el rubio dormía sabía que iba a recibir los reclamos de los chicos, después de todo, había llegado con un Fye malherido.

Mientras Kurogane veía al rubio descansar pensamientos un poco impropios de Kurogane cruzaban su cabeza, después de todo su mente le decía 'por fin lo tienes en tu cama, desprotegido, aprovecha…' mientras que su lógica decía 'esta herido, acaba de ser violado y posiblemente rehuya a un encuentro' su cabeza era un caos, y su cuerpo también el solo pensamiento de Fye en su cama, sin ropa (como lo había visto antes, mientras lo curaba) y a su entera disposición hacia estragos en su cuerpo, que sentía que ardía, a pesar de que el clima era muy frío y que las posibilidades de que fuera por calefacción eran muy remotas.

El cuerpo de Kurogane pareció haber tomado una decisión propia aunque su mente seguía deliberando con ella misma los pros y contras de aprovechar una situación así...cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba recargado en un brazo e inclinándose lentamente hacia los labios del rubio mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba ese hermoso cabello platinado...sus labios tocaron los del mago...eran tan suaves...pero aún se sentían fríos...no importa, se sentían muy bien...

Knock knock

Syaoran: ¿Kurogane-san? ¿Están despiertos aún? Ye he vuelto…Sakura-hime esta preocupada…dice que enciendan la chimenea porque Fye-san necesita un lugar cálido para descansar…aquí les traigo leña suficiente.

Kurogane: Abrió los ojos (¡¿Demonios, qué estoy haciendo?!) Erhm...sí...espera – El moreno se levantó de la cama torpemente, abrió la puerta y encontró a Syaoran cargando un gran montón de madera - Tomando la leña Gracias chico, creo que seria mejor que por hoy todos nos fuéramos a dormir...él ya esta bien y mañana les explicare todo - Dijo al ver a la curiosa Mokona y a la intranquila Sakura asomando las cabezas para ver dentro de la habitación - Oyasumi Cerro la puerta

Entonces se dirigió a la chimenea, que no había notado hasta ahora, para encenderla, esperando que con esto se calentara la habitación y el mago recuperara un poco de calidez también...

Fye: yaaaaaaaawn Hola...Kuro-pon...

Kurogane no se esperaba que el mago despertara en ese preciso momento, justo después de que su boca aún mantenía la sensación de los suaves labios del rubio. Guardando la compostura, prendió la chimenea, al finalizar dio media vuelta y vio al mago directamente, incomodándolo un poco, pero poco le importaba.

Kurogane: Te he dicho mil veces que mi nombre es Ku-Ro-Ga-Ne no es ni Kuro-pon, ni Kuro-rin, ni ningún otro nombre que se te ocurra Fye.

Fye: Gracias por ayudarme hace rato _Kurogane_ no sé qué habría pasado de no ser por tu intervención en verdad estoy agradecido Tras las palabras de Fye el silencio reinó, sólo se miraban fijamente, un entendimiento sin palabras cruzando el espacio entre ambos y llegando a los chicos.

Kurogane: Los chicos desean saber qué te pasó ¿Has pensado en alguna excusa o les dirás la verdad? Dime Fye… - De nuevo, su mente lo traicionaba, ya iban 2 veces que se refería a Fye por su nombre, cuando siempre, sin importar la situación se refería a el como 'mago' simplemente

Fye: ¿Mataste a Ashura?

Kurogane: El bastardo se escapó...creo que lo salvó aquel cadavérico chico... - El mero recuerdo de que habían escapado hacía enfurecer a Kurogane

Fye: Yuui y Ashura se salvaron...- dijo pensativa y planamente

Kurogane: Mmm...no suenas decepcionado...ni enojado...

Fye: No lo estoy...es solo que... - el mago se quedó pensativo nuevamente, ¿por que le era tan difícil abrirse a las demás personas?

Kurogane: ¡Vamos! ¿no crees que tengo derecho a saber algo mas? ¡Arriesgué mi vida por ti! ¡¿No me digas que preferirías haberte quedado en brazos de Ashura...?! - Kurogane se dio una bofetada mental por haber dicho eso...ahora sí había metido la pata, sonaba como un novio celoso, ojalá el mago no se hubiese dando cuenta...

Fye: ...creo que no me queda mas opción que hablarles con la verdad - dijo serio- ...en especial a ti Ku-ro-rin...¡mi salvador! - esta vez fingió una pose de damisela en desgracia. Parecía que el fuego de la chimenea ayudaba a que Fye se sintiera mejor ya que había comenzado a hacer sus bromitas para sacar de quicio al guerrero de ojos rojos.

Kurogane: No te muevas tanto...aun tienes algunas heridas un tanto graves…

Fye: …esta bien…no me regañes.

Kurogane: … - el silencio invadió todo el lugar - ¿…y bien? ¿…me lo contarás…?


	6. Confesiones

Fye: Mmm…creo que no tengo opción – respondió con voz resignada – pues verás, el chico que dices que salvo a Ashura-ou es nada menos que Yuui, mi hermano gemelo, y ciertamente te puedo asegurar que con Ashura no regresaría, ya me ha lastimado bastante en el pasado como para dejar que se me acerque...es normal que él me quiera lastimar, puesto que lo encerré en su propio palacio en un ataúd de hielo, pero supongo que con ayuda de mi hermano pudo escapar y eliminar a Chii, una alarma que puse por si se despertaba, fue por eso que mi deseo era huir...sé que seguramente sonara cobarde y que no les hará gracia a los chicos, pero quería alejarme de mis problemas, ponerlos en el fondo de mis preocupaciones y olvidarme de ellos, pero al ver de nuevo a esos dos, se ha destruido en gran parte mi determinación...de nuevo fui usado por esa persona como sólo un juguete, y la verdad ya me canse de que eso suceda...

Kurogane: ...Gemelo, ¿eh? - dijo con un tono de sarcasmo.

Fye: Digamos que...uno debía morir si el otro quería salvarse, aunque parece que él no murió como yo había creído todo este tiempo...pero al parecer tampoco está del todo vivo...etto...esto es un poco mas difícil para mi de contar...perdona si aún no te lo puedo decir todo fácilmente...- Por hoy no quería volver a tener esos horribles recuerdos- ¿...me odias por hacer lo que he hecho?

Kurogane: ...No... no puedo odiarte... - Ahí va de nuevo el y su bocota - Digo...eres mi amigo y compañero de viaje...si te odiase no te hubiera ido a salvar...

Fye: Ah claro...con respecto a eso...ahora que estamos de honestos... ¿por qué me seguiste?... ¿por qué volviste la segunda vez? Creo que tú también me debes algunas explicaciones...

Kurogane se había quedado sin habla, la verdad el no se esperaba esa pregunta del mago, por lo que al inicio solo disimulo su cara de 'me ha pillado'.

Kurogane: Porque se me hizo raro ver que salieras de la cabaña sin avisar, intentando ser discreto, pero esa cualidad aún te falla, como ya estaba despierto, y me llamo la atención tu comportamiento puesto que no fuiste ni al baño ni a la cocina, pues decidí seguirte, algo no me gustaba de tu comportamiento.

Fye: ¿Desconfiabas de mí? - Su voz no mostraba ningún sentimiento, sólo seriedad.

Kurogane: Desconfiar de ti no, sino de tus acciones, tras el primer encuentro con Ashura…desde ese encuentro estabas raro...y...loquequerodeciresquemepreocupeporti...

Fye: Temo que lo ultimo no lo entendí...

Kurogane: Quiero decir, que…me preocupe por ti...

Las palabras conmovieron profundamente al mago

Fye: (¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tenía razón!) Yo...uhm...ehrm...gracias...por...preocuparte... - no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, a pesar de que el clima aún se sentía un poco frío... - Es la primera vez que me siento querido por alguien, no solo utilizado...

Kurogane: Como te dije antes...- Mientras hablaba se acercaba a la orilla de la cama y se sentaba al lado de Fye -...eres mi compañero y amigo...

El rubio deslizo su mano hasta que hizo contacto con el dorso de la mano del ninja...y éste no la retiró así que Fye se aventuró un poco mas y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del guerrero dejando reposar parte de su cuerpo en él.

Con el contacto de su mano noto que Kurogane también tenía heridas y quemaduras...probablemente producto de la batalla con su hermano Yuui...

Fye: Tu tampoco estas en tan buen estado...dejame devolverte el favor y al menos tratar de curar tus heridas... – dijo un poco preocupado.

Kurogane: …hn …

Esa era la manera de aceptar la ayuda de Fye, quien esperaba a que Kurogane le mostrara sus heridas para poder vendarlas y curarlas. Así, la armadura, y ropa de Kurogane daban al piso, las manos de Fye, frías por mojar trapos para limpiar las heridas, cuidando de no dejar ninguna sin cuidar

Kurogane temblaba ligeramente al contacto de la mano de Fye con su piel, y no precisamente por la temperatura corporal del chico rubio. Mientras Fye se dedicaba exclusivamente a atenderlo, vendando todas las heridas y vistiendo nuevamente a Kurogane.

Fye: Yo… lamento que por mi culpa hayas sido herido tocaba una herida… y todo por querer ayudarme… - Las ultimas palabras que pronunció surgieron con una voz un tanto distinta a la acostumbrada en él, de repente se llevó a la boca la mano de Kurogane que faltaba por vendar...besó la herida… - ..._Kurogane_... - Dijo con una voz baja...casi un susurro.

Kurogane: Bebe...necesitas recuperar fuerzas y mis heridas a pesar de todo no son tan graves... - Respondió el ninja tratando de mantener un tono plano en su voz, pero era difícil, le volvía loco esa voz que Fye adquiría cuando sus instintos vampíricos surgían...esa voz ronca...llena de deseo... - Argh - Parece que esta vez sí le dolió cuando Fye le clavó los colmillos en la piel, pero no importaba...nada le importaba mas que el bienestar del mago.

Pero algo era diferente esa noche en el modo que Fye se alimentaba...normalmente lo único que hacia era beber la sangre que manaba de alguna herida que el mismo Kurogane se hubiese hecho, sin mayor ceremonia que alguien que bebe una soda...pero en esta ocasión lo hacia lentamente, dejando que su lengua rozara la piel del guerrero de vez en vez y acariciando con sus labios los alrededores de la abertura en la piel del ninja...tal vez su "encuentro" incompleto con Ashura lo había dejado en ese estado de...¿deseo?

Kurogane: ¿Qué...qué intentas hacer mago del demonio? - Al ninja no se le ocurría otra manera de disimular lo que sentía más que maldiciendo como era su costumbre.

Fye: Sabes...estaba consciente desde antes de que Syaoran-kun tocara la puerta...

El color se había ido del rostro de Kurogane, no esperaba tal confesión del mago. ¿Estaba despierto…y se dio cuenta de todo? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? Poco a poco la sorpresa cambio a enojo, ahora le mago sabía lo que sentía y hacia todo eso de provocarlo mientras bebía de el. El guerrero sintió que jugaban con sus emociones, por un instante pensó en dejar de alimentarlo en ese momento, pero sabía que el mago lo necesitaba, y la sensación de la lengua de Fye en su cuerpo no le desagradaba para nada, es mas, le gustaba mucho, pero no sabía que hacer en esa situación, así que solo se quedaba pensando en las palabras de Fye, sobre el 'ya estaba consciente'

El mago levanto su cuerpo hasta que su rostro se encontró a la altura del de Kurogane y se acerco a su oído...

Fye: Sabes...creo que...te amo... - Un susurro apenas audible emano de los labios del pálido chico - ...eres el primero que me trató como un verdadero ser humano...la primera persona para la cual soy verdaderamente importante...

En la mente de Kurogane todo se volvió un caos al escuchar esas palabras...era lo que había deseado escuchar durante bastante tiempo...pero dadas las circunstancias en vez de hacerle sentir feliz le hicieron sentirse extraño y un poco decepcionado.

Kurogane: Creo que necesitas dormir...has estado expuesto a muchas cosas el día de hoy... - Dijo apartando el delgado cuerpo que se sujetaba de sus hombros, Fye no podía estar totalmente lúcido aún...no después de todos los eventos de esa noche...seguramente su mente estaba confundida...

Cuando se disponía a levantarse para bajar sus cobijas y su almohada al piso las blancas manos de Fye atraparon su rostro y los labios del mago, ahora llenos de calor y de vida, se fundieron con los suyos en un dulce beso..

Las acciones del rubio lo tomaron por sorpresa, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, su beso con Fye lo había dejado de piedra, sabía que amaba al mago, pero debido a los recientes hechos, pensó que solo eran acciones sin pensar, que lo hacía por inercia, por lo que lentamente (y con mucho esfuerzo) se separo de los labios del mago.

Kurogane: de verdad necesitas descansar, han pasado muchas cosas hoy - Decía con voz grave y seria

Fye: Pero tu...antes...me besaste...y pensé que... tu también...- La mirada vampírica de Fye parecía volver a la normalidad, vaya que se comportaba muy diferente cuando se alimentaba y sus instintos tomaban el control, era mas...decidido y arriesgado...ahora que estaba volviendo a ser el de siempre su voz tenia de nuevo ese dulce tono...y también esa soledad que a veces se percibía en sus palabras estaba nuevamente ahí...

Kurogane: Sí te…amo...me he dado cuenta de ello hoy, pero tú en este instante no estas en condiciones mentales o físicas para hacer confesiones de amor... - Nuevamente se levantó, almohada en mano y esta vez nada se interpuso en su camino - …no quiero aprovecharme de ti bajo ningún motivo...

Fye se quedó mirándolo...sentado en la orilla de la cama...pensando...tal vez había ido demasiado lejos hace unos momentos con su manera de actuar...tal vez presionó mucho al otro chico...

Aún dolido por la actitud del mas alto, se recostó en la cama, de espaldas a Kurogane, ya que sin querer silenciosas y delicadas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, ya que le dolía la actitud del pelinegro, pero a la vez se le hacia dulce el gesto de Kurogane al contenerse debido a su salud tanto física como mental, aun así las lágrimas no paraban de caer, y el trataba con mucho esfuerzo de detenerlas antes de que el pelinegro notara que estaba llorando.

El único deseo de Fye en esos momentos era ser abrazado por Kurogane, que sus fuertes brazos lo rodearan y poder escuchar palabras dulces de sus labios, sabía que Kurogane nunca diría cosas dulces, y muy probablemente no fuera tan afectivo como para abrazarlo, pero se conformaba por el momento con el pensamiento de "Kurogane también me ama'' tras lo cual poco a poco se iba quedando dormido

El nuevo día llego mas rápido de lo que hubieran deseado, era obvio considerando que prácticamente la mitad de la noche la habían pasado fuera...el calor de los rayos matutinos se filtraba por las ventanas y ya se oían las voces de Sakura y los demás que al parecer preparaban el desayuno...Fye se disponía a levantarse...tenían un largo día por delante en busca de la pluma.

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se sentían tan distantes...como si hubieran sido sólo un sueño.

Fye: yaaaawn - El mago comenzaba a incorporarse- Nee...Kurorin despier...- Fye se quedo callado al ver que Kurogane no estaba en el piso al pie de la cama sino dormido a su lado sobre el colchón...tal parece que la chimenea se había apagado durante la noche y el frío hizo que el ninja prefiriera estar con él en la confortable y tibia cama. Entonces Fye decidió volver a acostarse...qué más daba si no salían de la habitación en estos instantes, al menos estos últimos minutos los pasaría en compañía de su ser amado.

Fye se acercó más al cuerpo del ninja y se acurrucó como un gato pegado al pecho del moreno...uno de los fuertes brazos del adormilado Kurogane cayó de forma protectora sobre su cuerpo lo que provoco que una gran sonrisa se desplegara en el rostro del rubio chico...sí, por fin Fye había encontrado su felicidad.


	7. Omake

_**También bautizado por Sen-chan como "**__**De amores, locuras y arena**__**" XD**_

_**Digamos que por diversión y porque hicimos sufrir mucho al pobre Fye, Senko y yo decidimos hacer un capi donde todo fuera feliz y divertido XD...basicamente es un PWP asi que esten preparads **_

**OMAKE**

**"Heat" **

Al cabo de un tiempo considerable, el encuentro de Ashura y Yuui, y las consecuencias de ello, habían sido enviadas al rincón del olvido, y aunque aún lo recordaban, no lo mencionaban.

Las heridas de Fye ya habían sanado, tanto emocionales como físicas, todo gracias a la ayuda de cierto ninja protector, de nombre Kurogane.

La vida parecía feliz para Fye, ya que seguían avanzando entre los diferentes mundos a los que solían viajar en busca de las plumas de la princesa sakura

Fye ahora que sabia de los sentimientos del ninja se había vuelto mas atrevido que nunca...no perdía ocasión para abrazar a Kuro-wan o incluso robarle besos cuando estaba descuidado.

Habían llegado a un nuevo mundo...si a eso se le podía llamar mundo...en realidad era una estepa solitaria...pocos árboles y nada de agua a la vista...eso no podía ser bueno...

Kurogane: Hey manjuu... ¿segura que aquí hay una pluma? no parece haber siquiera vida cerca... ¡y tú quítateme de encimaaaa¡Hace demasiado calor aquí como para tenerte colgado todo el tiempo! - Le gritaba al mago como ya era costumbre... casi todo había vuelto a ser como antes

Fye¡Pero Kuro-muu! Te quiero demasiado y no puedo soportar estar lejos de tiiiii! *w* - Había que aceptar que eso era verdad...

Al parecer el resto de sus compañeros de viaje habían entendido y aceptado perfectamente el nuevo tipo de relación entre esos dos...aunque no lo hubiesen hecho oficial aún.

Así los más pequeños iban en busca de agua y de algún poblado cercano en el cual pudiera estar la pluma, llevándose a Mokona con ellos, ya que necesitaban la habilidad de detección de plumas del panecito blanco.

Con eso, los adultos se habían quedado a solas, en un desierto, sin agua, y al parecer Fye quería estar cerca de Kurogane en todo momento ya que no se le quitaba de encima, y dándole leves y rápidos besos cuando el ninja no miraba, después de todo, sólo podía haber un culpable y ese era Fye

Kurogane: Odio este sitio...odio el calor y me muero de sed - mientras decía esto el ninja se despojaba de toda su ropa excepto de sus pantalones negros, con la esperanza de sentirse menos sofocado - Con tu permiso me recostare un rato a esperar que los chicos vuelvan - había encontrado en toda esa desolación una única palmera de suficiente altura para proveer una agradable sombra, sí, dormir era buena idea…

Fye: ... ok - él también se quitaba su enorme y grueso abrigo y el resto de su ropa...él optó por sólo quedarse en boxers, en realidad no estaba nada acostumbrado a tanto calor siendo Celes un lugar tan frío...

*CRASH*

Kurogane¡¿¡¿Eh?!?!...¿Que demon...? - un coco había caído a su lado, a los dos segundos un Fye semidesnudo aterrizaba gracilmente frente a él - ¿O.o?

Fye¿Tenías sed no? anda...usa tu katana y ábrelo - Fye se limpiaba los restos de corteza que se habían pegado a su piel y su cabello - ¿Qué estas viendo?

Kurogane: O.O

Fye¿Porque me miras así Kuro-koi *mirada de curiosidad*

Kurogane: No niego que dije que tenía sed… pero no lo dije para que casi me mataras con ese coco, y menos aún para ver como decidías seguir al coco…es un milagro que al parecer no te lastimaste.

Fye: Oh, kuro-pipi se preocupo por mi bienestar, que lindo *sonrisa*

Fye abrazó de nuevo al alto guerrero...

Fye¡Te quieroooooooooooo! ♥

Kurogane: ...o.oU... - Se había puesto tan rojo como sus ojos, tanto contacto directo con la piel del mago era algo a lo que aún no estaba acostumbrado, además ver su cuerpo perfecto casi sin ropa...con leves destellos del sudor provocado por el calor y con hebras de hermoso cabello platinado pegadas a sus mejillas. El calor lo hacia sentir mareado.

Fye: *sonríe* Te voy a dar un beso ♥ - Dijo sin soltarlo del abrazo. Su plan para enredar a Kurogane había funcionado. En vista de que estaban realmente solos quería aprovechar su oportunidad.

Kurogane: mmph… - ¡¿Pero en que pensaba el rubio?! Este no era uno de sus besitos de siempre. Kurogane podía sentir la lengua de Fye acariciando sus labios.

Fye: Kurogane, de verdad te quiero me permitirías ¿ser uno contigo? Es que…estamos solos…y…me gustaría estar así contigo sin que haya nadie más, aun si son los pequeños.

Kurogane no sabia ni en donde meterse, su cuerpo reaccionaba contra su voluntad, mientras el quería apartar al semidesnudo mago, sus brazos lo atraían hacia el, sus manos cobraban vida propia, aunque su mente fuera otra historia.

Fye: Kuro-jin te quiero, te necesito…

Kurogane: …hn… - ¡Oh Dios!...el mago, sumado al calor, no ayudaban mucho a despejar la cabeza de Kurogane.

Fye dejo por un momento su técnica "sexy"

Fye: Vamos...te he repetido ya que te amo miles de veces, ya no puedes alegar que no estoy lúcido U - acariciaba con su mano derecha la mejilla del ninja mientras que su izquierda mantenía juntos su cuerpos - Además...mira...si tu me amas y yo te amo técnicamente somos... ¡amantes! ...si si si ¡y lo que los amantes hacen es...!

Kurogane¡Cuando he aceptado yo semejante cosa! - Interrumpió en el justo momento, tenía que luchar un poco por su orgullo - ¡Yo no soy tu amante! (Aún no >> ) - Ahora luchaba por separar al mago de su cuerpo.

Fye: Entonces Kuro-chan tendrás que arreglar 'eso' tú solo - señalaba a la entrepierna de Kurogane - O... ¿aceptaras que quieres mi ayuda? - Susurró al oído del guerrero y después lamió el lóbulo de su oreja...había entrado de nuevo en modo "sexy"

Kurogane: gn…'esto' - se señalaba a la entrepierna - ¡¡es tu culpa mago!! Así que lo arreglaras…y pronto, amantes o no…después de todo eso se puede solucionar…

Fye: Kuro-ton necesita de mi ayuda ¡¡¡Yay!!!

Poco a poco las manos de Fye recorrían el cuerpo de Kurogane de arriba a abajo, sus labios, hacían segunda a lo que las manos hacían, suaves besos, una lengua juguetona como el mismo Fye, y sobre todo una mirada por demás seductora.

El cuerpo del ninja estaba que ardía, sus manos tímidamente empezaron a cobrar vida, poco a poco hasta perder por completo la timidez y ser él quien dominaba al mago.

Fye: Mmm...¿Te gusta Kuropon?...podrías tener esto cada vez que quisieras... ¿sabes? - mientras que el seguía lamiendo y besando el pecho del ninja hábilmente su mano descendió hasta el botón del pantalón que se interponía entre él y su amado - …siempre que lo desearas... - su mano infractora fue atrapada por el guerrero...

Kurogane: Tu primero... - sostenía con fuerza la mano del rubio mientras que éste era forzado a luchar para deshacerse de su ropa interior con la otra. Había jurado no abusar ni utilizar al mago como Ashura lo había hecho, pero era TAN difícil no querer dominar al frágil mago. Soltó la mano de Fye y vio cómo éste se arrodillaba para despojarlo de la ropa que le quedaba.

Ahora los dos estaban ahí...completamente desnudos y admirando sus cuerpos mutuamente

Fye: Kurogane-sama debe recostarse - Dijo mientras jalaba la mano del ninja hacia abajo, donde el estaba arrodillado. Mientras bajaba Fye no podía dejar de admirar el espectáculo frente a sus ojos...desde la gran erección de Kurogane pasando por su marcado abdomen y sus torneados pectorales hasta su apuesto rostro. Se lanzó de nuevo a el para besarlo, con tanto ímpetu que ambos cayeron al suelo...Fye encima del moreno.

Kurogane: Ahora SI que estoy recostado Fye…pero, aun no resuelves el "pequeño problema" que ocasionaste, además, los papeles están invertidos- cambiaba lugares con Fye

Fye: Vaya Kuro-chan le gusta dominar, no lo sabia *sonrisa* aún así es bueno estar con vos.

Fye agarraba el miembro de Kurogane, masajeándolo suavemente, ocasionando un visible sonrojo en la cara del chico de ojos rojos. Mientras Fye solo sonreía y seguía con su labor manual en el ninja

Kurogane:*Aahhh* - Por fin las hábiles manos del mago habían conseguido arrancar un gemido de la boca del guerrero. Era demasiado, ya no podía contenerse y seguir fingiendo que no lo deseaba, bruscamente volteó el rostro del mago hacia el suyo... - …tu...ganas... - susurró con la respiración entrecortada, se notaban los años de práctica que Fye había tenido con Ashura. El chico de ojos rojos besó entonces a Fye...mordiendo su labio inferior y deslizando una mano por el costado de su cuerpo mientras con la otra sostenía su cuerpo encima del ojiazul, se detuvo en las caderas del mago...en realidad él no tenía ninguna experiencia de ese tipo...no sabía como corresponderle al rubio fuera de los besos y las caricias.

Fye: Uhm... - detuvo su labor un instante al notar la duda en la mano del moreno - ¿No sabes que hacer verdad? *risita* - dijo divertidamente. ¿Qué todos en Celes tenian esa personalidad tan cambiante?

Kurogane:¡Cállate¡No arruines el momento! - Esta vez el sonrojo que se notaba en sus mejillas no era otra cosa que vergüenza por lo atinado de las palabras del mago.

Fye: Pues para hacer esto más fácil para ti y aunque no te guste vas a tener que estar debajo de mí...a menos que quieras ser uke...*risita*

Kurogane: No se que sea eso, pero creo que no lo quiero averiguar - Y lo único que hizo fue cambiar posiciones con el mago nuevamente, pero esta vez en cuanto se acomodó vio que Fye tomaba una posición un tanto extraña, arrodillado a la altura de su cadera con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo...¿¿que iba a hacer?? -¿¿ O.o??

Fye: Lo que tienes que hacer Kuro-hun es prepararme…

La mente de Kurogane se imaginaba a Fye como un platillo ¿necesitaba sal¿aceite¿lo prepararía como los huevos revueltos que sólo él sabia hacer? la confusión de nuevo asomaba en la cara de Kurogane, haciendo que Fye sonriera y riera.

Fye: Con tus dedos Kuro-chan…

Kurogane seguía imaginando la escena de la cocina, si lo iba a preparar, obviamente usaría sus dedos, de hecho, usaría ambas manos muy probablemente, así que solo se dedico a sacar la duda que asaltaba su mente…

Kurogane¿Dónde esta la sal¿Los ingredientes?... Fye no puedo prepararte si no tengo las "herramientas" necesarias…

Fye: Uhm...no esa clase de "preparar" *risita*...necesito que... - tomó la mano del inocente Kurowan obligándolo a levantarse - ..uses tus dedos...- llevó la mano mas allá de su miembro...hasta que estaba a centímetros de su abertura - ...aquí... -

De repente todo pareció encajar en la mente del ninja...

Kurogane¡¡¿QUEEEEE?!!

Fye: Lo hubiera hecho directamente yo pero...digamos que si vas a ser mi amante tendrás que saber todo esto - Ahora empujaba un poco la mano de Kurogane, incitándolo a que empezara - ¡Ah Kuro-chaaaaaaaaaan¡Ya no puedo esperaaaaaaar! - Gemía mientras rozaba sensualmente su cuerpo en el vientre del desconcertado moreno.

Kurogane: E...es...Esta bien... - Totalmente dudoso inserto su índice en el interior de Fye... se sentía tan...estrecho...tan cálido… era bastante peculiar.

Fye: Mmm...Tienes que...mmm...moverlo un poco y después...♥ ¡Ahhh! ♥ ¡Si justo así! ♥...después tienes que...♥¡Ah!♥...insertar otro...mmph - El cuerpo de Fye se retorcía descontrolado, Kuro-pon tenia instinto para esto...

Kurogane hacia lo que Fye le había dicho, al parecer sus manos causaban sensaciones de placer en el rubio, quien entre gemidos le daba instrucciones que por momentos perdían la lógica pero suponía que eso se debía porque dada la situación el mago no podía procesar bien las ideas.

El primer dedo entro y así siguió con todos los dedos que eran humanamente posibles de entrar, Fye solamente movía su cadera arriba y abajo incitando a Kurogane a meter su miembro en él, sin embargo Kurogane no tenía idea de esto, era una experiencia algo nueva para él

Necesitas meter tu "problema" en donde están tus dedos…. - Decía entre cortadamente Fye debido al placer producido por Kurogane, quien con cada vez que el rubio decía algo entre gemidos sentía una mayor excitación

Kurogane no dudo en seguir las instrucciones del mago, porque parecía que en estos momentos no había las mas mínima posibilidad de que el rubio siguiera con el 'tratamiento manual' que le había estado dando...así que retiró sus dedos y en su lugar insertó su "problema" dentro del frágil cuerpo...

Fye¡¡¡Kyaaa!!! ♥♥♥

Kurogane¿Estas...ah...bien...Fye? - Nada en toda su vida se comparaba al placer de estar en el interior de Fye, y ahora lo único que deseaba era estar lo más profundamente en él como fuera posible. No podía permanecer sentado más tiempo, su torso se desplomó hacia atrás y sus manos trajeron a Fye con él. El cambio de la posición les proporcionó una mayor ola de placer a ambos.

Kurogane levantaba sus caderas sin pensarlo, y el mismo peso de Fye hacia que lograra alcanzar ese punto que hacia que el mago gritara descontrolado...

Fye¡Más!...por...favor Kuromyuu - ¡¿Cómo lograba seguirle poniendo apodos en esa situación?! - ¡¡Aahh!! ♥ - Los gemidos de Fye eran tan provocadores... - ¡Kyaa! ♥

Fye no movía mas que la parte inferior de su cuerpo...la fricción de su miembro atrapado entre sus cuerpos aunada a la delicia de Kurogane en su interior era demasiado placer para él - Te...amo... - Logró obtener fuerzas para mover su cabeza y acercar sus labios a los del moreno.

Sus labios lentamente se unieron, las manos del ninja entretenida en cierta parte del rubio que requería atención, causando más gemidos de placer en Fye, mientras que él ya estaba por llegar al cielo, sentía que estaba en un paraíso propio.

El rubio agradecía la atención prestada a cierta parte de su anatomía, sus cuerpos ardían, un leve sudor recorría sus cuerpos mientras que casi inaudibles sonidos de placer se escapaban de la boca del chico de ojos rojos.

Ambos estaban con una gran sonrisa, y una mueca de placer cruzaba sus rostros, estar de esa forma, y así de juntos, les hacia sentirse bien

El beso fue breve, Fye fue el primero en ceder al intenso sentimiento que invadía su cuerpo...se separó bruscamente de los labios de su amado...arqueando su espalda y clavando un poco las uñas en la piel color canela del cuerpo que tenía debajo...

Fye: Ah...ah…¡¡Kuroga...Kuroganeeee!!♥ - entre gritos de placer llegó al clímax derramándose en el vientre y en la mano del sometido ninja quien no se contuvo mucho tiempo más al sentir en su miembro los espasmos del interior del cuerpo de Fye, con un casi inaudible "¡oh..Fye...!" su semilla se diseminó dentro de esa angelical criatura que le había traído el paraíso a la tierra.

Fye: Dios...esto fue...lo mejor *agitado*...eres...muy bueno ♥♥ *sonríe aún agitado* - Kurogane se sintió apenado con esas palabras.

Fye levantó suavemente para retirar a su amado de su interior, cuando hubo terminado se sentó nuevamente en el estómago del moreno y tomó su mano, llevándosela a los labios...- Permíteme limpiar mi desastre...- tomó la mano del alto chico y comenzó a lamer sus dedos lentamente.

Parecía que iban por otra ronda pero un pensamiento cruzo su mente: 'Los chicos no tardarían en volver' por lo que lentamente limpiaron el desastre que habían hecho, con caricias en el intermedio y uno q otro beso robado, vistiéndose y arreglándose como podían, lanzándose miradas de amor y complicidad.

Fye y Kurogane tras la actividad habían quedado sedientos, por lo que el mago de nueva cuenta bajó un coco y usando la espada de Kurogane pudieron abrilo y beber, y no paso mucho hasta que los chicos llegaran de regreso con ellos, con una pluma en la mano, y una Mokona hiperactiva.

Kurogane: Se tardaron…

Fye: Pero veo que su tardanza fue productiva *sonrisa*

Los chicos no sabían de que hablaba Fye, así que suponían que era por la obtención de la pluma, pero la mente de Kurogane le hacia trucos y pensaba en los hechos ocurridos mientras no estaban los chicos, causando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Syaoran:¡Ah, es cierto!¡Kurogane-san, Fye-san encontramos agua también! - Se acercó al moreno y le entrego una cantimplora rebozante de agua fresca. - Es nuestra manera de disculparnos por la tardanza U *reverencia*

Sakura: Espero que no se hayan aburrido, no hay mucho que hacer en un sitio como este…- Dijo inocentemente mirando a su alrededor y con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

Fye: Jajaja, no se preocupen, en verdad estuvimos bastante entretenidos¿no es así Kuro-pon? - El ninja, que, no saciado con la escasa agua de coco, ahora bebía de la cantimplora, estuvo a punto de morir ahogado al oír esas palabras, la reacción solo provoco una sonrisita en el rostro del mago, al parecer los niños no habían captado la malicia de la frase - Como sea...¡es tiempo de partir al siguiente mundo Mokona!

Mokona: Hai hai...nos iremos ya - La esponjada bola comenzó a aspirarlos para transportarlos a una nueva aventura...

Kurogane: Hmp...Eres un bocafloja - Dijo acercándose al chico de ojos celestes - ¿acaso los quieres traumar? *gruñido* - A pesar de eso y en contra de todo su buen juicio puso uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo del mago - ¡¿Por que me ves así //// ?!...es sólo que no quiero que aterrices lejos del grupo como otras veces >>

Mokona se los estaba tragando...Fye sólo se sujetó con fuerza al cuerpo del alto guerrero, una verdadera sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios..."las palabras no son su fuerte" pensó divertido.

Un nuevo mundo se aproximaba.


End file.
